Tooled up
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Tool's POV about woman, he's the one always screwing it up and now he's found a woman he can't seem to push away from. TOOLxOC
1. What a Fool

Tooled up

Chapter 1: What a fool…

Tool's POV

* * *

I watch it quietly on the desk before me the little diamond shaped watch. It ticks down faster seconds than time allows. My clock always did run fast. I lose little moments in time, as though they've been physically pulled from me; siphoned off of me. I lose myself in my thoughts sometimes and it's hard to draw myself back out of them.

She came into my life too quickly and I wonder why she chose me, she's the first woman to ever do so. She came to me and I scared her off. I feel like a fool, and in her haste getting out her little piece of jewelry fell from her neck and now it's in my possession.

"Tool?" My thoughts are broken as I sit back tipping my head to see Ross standing behind me. "You looked a bit lost there..."

"Suppose I was..." I reply dryly. "Told you yesterday Barn I ain't got nothing for ya." I sigh harshly.

"What makes you think that every time I stop by it's just for a job." I look at him in dismay and sigh quietly. "What's going on?" He looks at the odd little clock face on my desk. "What's this?"

"What's it look like?" Seemed like a good question at the time but I motion a hand of apology at him. "A ladies time-piece." I say as he lifts up the little thing into his hands. I reach over and touch the small hook at the top. "Goes on a necklace hangs upside down." I explain twisting it around in his palm. "So when they want to know what time it is." I tip the watch up. "They just look like that..."

"Where'd you get it?" Barney asked.

I look up at him blankly and shake my head picking it up from his palm. "Girl left it."

"That one you booted out? Is she coming back?" Barney and his questions; I shake my head, and let the little timepiece lay in my closed up palm.

"Doubt it." My words are laced with doubt and fear. "I'll just keep it close in case she comes back for it...s'pretty old." I say reaching forward for my bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Tool it's 10 in the morning none of that..." Barney moves the bottle before I can get my hands on it. "Come on ...lets go get some coffee...maybe a burger?" I lower my head and reach up to put the little clock in my left breast pocket and in my moment of weakness I give into the brute, my friend. I reach for my hat and push off the ground standing to face him. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Don't start with me." I murmur. "I'll still drink myself stupid later."

"That's fine you can do it when I'm gone."

I turn my head and move to my bike and sigh, fine I'll play his game. "Why's that?"

"Cause you're aims better when you're drunk and it's also easier to ruffle your feathers." Barny moved to the garage door. "It's raining leave your bike and get in the Goddamned truck." he said.

I look at the bike in pain. "Sorry sister." I say to her and pet her gas tank before reaching for my leather jacket that's lain over her leather seats and I turn to the door pressing the door controller on my way out making sure to lock my shop, that also doubles as my home.

"Come on...I'm starving." Barney says leaning out the driver side of the truck. His hair is getting wet and so is his exposed arm. Pulling on my leather jacket I step out from the awning and make to the passenger door.

* * *

I look down at the burger with something akin to disdain. I'm in no mood to eat, I only want a drink, but even that won't satiate me. "Better eat that." Barny says reaching over to my plate stealing a few French fries. I look up at him and shake my head looking out the plate glass window of the diner to watch the rain and the people go by. Sinking back in the 50s styled boot I run my hand over the red glitter upholstery that covers the booth seats. "Never seen you this drawn out before." It brings my attention back to him.

"I'm sorry I've ..." I have no excuse. I shrug with nothing else to say I look outside.

"Tool man what is up with you?" He is serious in his inquiry and I look up and meet his gaze only a moment. "What woman did this to you?"

I shake my head glancing out at the rain. "Doesn't matter..."

"Was it the girl with the little clock?" he motions to my breast pocket and I sigh, and my lack of answer is an answer in and of itself. "What was her name?" He moves back to his food cutting his steak slowly with his knife. His eyes are down focused on his plate and I shake my head. "Didn't give you one?"

"She did." I say in my own defense but grow silent again. "What is wrong with me? She came in innocently and I jus Shoved her out in to the street. I'm scared of the world for fuck's sake."

"Nothings wrong with you." Barney says firmly pointing a fork in my direction. "Now listen to me you just get yourself worked up...you're honest and passionate and those are good things." He returns to his meal and I just still feel very drawn down and ache all of a sudden. Like after you get shot, there's this lingering cloud you're in, where you're body runs off adrenaline. I'm not sure what I'm running on right now, but I wish it would just go away. Maybe Barn is right…maybe I do feel too much.

"Barn?" I look up to meet his gaze. He waits for me to continue without saying a word. He chews his steak slowly. "You think I'm asking for too much to die beside a woman? Wrapped in her arms?" I blink and reach up pulling my horn-rimmed glasses down rubbing my hands over my eyes.

"No…" He smiles and shrugs "Any one of us would be glad to have the same thing." He starts to saw at his steak. "But maybe it means you just don't want to be alone." I think seriously on what he says "You draw women close to you…" the waitress steps up and pours me some more coffee and I wave her off as he continues. "And then somehow you push them away. You don't want to be alone, I get that." He takes a bite speaking between chews "But you put so much into these things right from the start, it's almost impossible to stay with you."

I shrug at the comment "Suppose that's true." I can't argue that point one bit, so I don't try.

"Maybe you should come with us…get your mind off your little watch girl." He says to me.

"Perhaps you forgot I told ya, but I told ya I'm retired." I say softly.

"We could use a man like you out there." Barney leans back in his seat setting his fork and knife on his plate focus completely on me now. I shake my head. "Come on…"

"Like I told ya…" I said looking out into the street through the window as the rain began to dwindle down. I shift my head slightly caught off guard. "Well I'll be damned." My eyes are fixated on the object of my desires.

Barney turns taking a long glance at the woman moving across the road. She's not perfect, but she's something to me. Tall almost six feet and she is clutching onto a large rucksack. I love how she walks, stern with determination. She's got a chest and hips to die for, but the skinniest waist you ever saw. I cannot look away. "Piece of work Tool…how old is she?"

"S'that really matter?" I look up at him and then glance back at her.

He shrugs and I can't tell if it does or does not to him, his answer is unclear. He shifts and pushes my shoulder "Go talk to her."

A beat, before I lower my head and sink into my seat, I don't need this right now. Looking at him I shake my head. "Nah, I'll just screw it up." I admit with a sigh. Before I know it Barney forces his way over the table reaching into my pocket to grab the small watch. Before I can stop him he's up out of the booth.

I want to reach for the blade in my boot but I know better, not here, not in this public place. I'm forced to sit and watch him run outside into the dreary weather to talk to her. Sinking in my seat I'm almost mortified. I put my hat on to hide my eyes under shadow but can still see her talking to him in the street.

They speak briefly before he waves at me and moves to his truck. Thanks Barn, leave me with the girl AND the bill. I'm gonna stab him the next time I see him. I best lay on the charm quick cause I see her coming my way. I straighten myself stiffening my shoulders and grab some fries and take a bite as if to make more time for myself.

The delicate flower steps up to the table. She holds out the little object to me. "Where did you find this?" There's not an ounce of accusation in her voice. I hold up a hand begging her to wait.

I swallow the fries down and lean back looking at her from under the brim of my cowboy hat. "Ya dropped it...and I didn't know who you were...was holding it till I found you again." I say.

"It was my mothers." She replies softly. "Thank you."

A wave of my hand "Don't have to thank me Darlin'" I smile to her softly. She slides into the seat that Barney had left vacant and she smiles at me. "Was there something else?" That's right, show detachment.

"He said you were a Tattoo artist...you own Tool's…you were the man I came to talk to last week."

I open up my hands wide. "Name's Tool." I smile "So yeah...the place is mine." I lean forward elbows on the table. "Happy to help ya doll."

"You pushed me out of your shop before we could talk…once outside you looked at me with such sadness asking me what I wanted, and when I told you my name and said what I needed you shut the door locking me out." She frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry doll….my friends were around and …Private business ya know….I am sorry." I shake my head I was a damned fool that day.

"Thanks." She moves her rucksack to her side and pulls out a small book "I designed a few tattoos for myself ...not sure which one to get first." I hold out my hand and she offers me the black leather bound journal. I adjust my glasses slowly and I open to different drawings, the first page is filled with leopards, cat eyes, and human hands.

"Not bad" I turn through a few more pages of different animals and human beings. I take pause as I turn to the next page. The drawing is in ballpoint pen. A raven sitting on a recurve bow, wings held aloft over his head holding a diamond ring in his beak.

"I don't know where that image came from." She shrugs. "I just drew it one day."

"I like it."

A smile as our eyes meet, but I tip my head down to hide below my cowboy hat. "So do I." She seems so nervous so meek, and yet so am I. I've spoken to hundreds of women and it's always been so easy but all of a sudden I'm scared to death but I don't let it show.

"Would you like this one? It would look good." I say pushing the plates out of our way to lay the book down.

"Where would you put it." I think a moment eyes moving over the figure slowly.

"Would go nice on your back...or your chest." I say softly trying not to sound like the old pervert I am. "This would be your first?"

"Yeah." She nods slowly. "Which one is less painful?"

"Your back." I smile and reach up unbuttoning the top two buttons. The tattoo on my chest, do two skulls on either side of my collarbone hold up the ribbon that runs across, but I run my finger over the bone. "Gets painful right along here..." I explain. "Or on your sternum." She nods slowly reaching out to touch a spot on my chest. "That's just a scar." I say softly.

"From what?" She asks.

I don't sugar coat it as I start to button back the top two buttons as her hand withdrawals. "A bullet." I murmur quietly leaning back my arm slinging over the back of the booth. I've always lied about it in the past when women ask but somehow I can't lie to her.

"A bullet? As in..." She blinks and our conversation is slow.

"I got shot..." I say with a shrug. "Hurt like hell too."

"Doing what?" She asks.

I look at her with sad eyes as I judge her quietly for only a few moments "Doesn't matter it's over..."

"But you have a scar." She says shifting back in her seat shaking her head at me. "It does matter."

I shake my head slowly. "It's in the past love." I say quietly to her. Looking down I smile "We can do your tattoo whenever you like."

She nods and reaches out fingers tracing slowly over the wings of the raven. "How much?"

I smile "I'll cut ya a deal." he smiles "I'll do it for half off my usual price...if ya come in on Sunday night." I smile softly a plan already brewing in my head.

"What time?"

"Bout four o'clock that's going to take a few hours to do." I reply slowly. "I'll even cook something." I smile "If you like things like that."

"You like to cook?" She seemed almost like she didn't believe me.

I shrug slowly pulling my pipe from my pocket to look inside it clearing it before I pack it up. "I enjoy the finer things in life Darling, good tobacco, a good Martini -"

"A good woman?" She asks almost suggestively and I bite back the blush that dare flush my cheeks nodding and lowering my head hiding the expression with the brim of my hat. I don't say anything to that comment as she stands "I suppose I'll see you Sunday.

I nod slowly "Sunday it is." I smile as she stands and starts to walk away. "Darlin?"

She turns waiting quietly. "yes?"

"What's yer name?" I ask with a drawn breath. I know her name she's told me before in the brief time we spoke at my shop the first time but now….I just want to hear her say it.

She laughs softly. "Callie." She nods and turns making her way back outside where the rain has dared to start to down pour again.

I smile and look down noting she's left me the sketchbook. I draw it close to me and fold it shut and look up at the waitress and motion her over to pay the bill. As I hand up the small ticket and the cash to her I turn realizing that Barn has LEFT me here, I have to walk home and it's raining, Again. "God Damn it." Not funny at all.

* * *

The place looks all right. I'm still fishing around trying to hide anything that might be considered dangerous. The radio drones old Beatles tunes from the sixties and I look up and listen to the line. 'Had it been another day I might have looked the other way and I'd have never been aware but as it is I'll dream of her tonight'. I can't say how true that it.

I lean down lifting up a small dagger from the bed and lifting my foot up putting it within its sheath in my booth. Turning I heard the buzzer and check myself in the mirror quickly reaching back pulling the tie out of my hair to let the locks hang into my face. As I reach up to press the locks back I hear the buzzer again and trip over my own boots catching myself on the doorframe as I head for the door. "Coming…coming…" I say more to myself for motivation to actually answer the door.

Opening the small side door I can only smile "Callie..." I nod at her holding the door back.

"Tool." She says in the same tone as I have said stepping forward into my shop. She's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I smile looking to her feet. Black converse All-Stars both shoes are untied. I like it.

Letting the door close I lock it and follow her inside. She looks around slowly. "No tables or chairs?" I smile and motion her forward to my table.

"No...You'll sit here on my bike." I say.

"How do we do this?" She asks quietly, shyly.

I nod and take her bag from her setting it down by the front tire of the bike. "I have a robe here." Black fluffy and new. "I'll step into my back room to get more ink...take off your shirt...your bra." I say "And put both hands through the robe so your back is exposed." I hand it to her. "Then sit on the bike and lay over the fuel tank."

"Ah." She smiles "Ok."

"I'll be back in five." I turn making my way to my small supply room and close the door behind me giving her time to do as she pleases. I don't look at my security cameras. Had it been any other woman I would have. I lean back on my small desk in the supply room and watch my watch quietly. Giving her exactly five minutes as I had promised before grabbing the ink and moving back to the main garage.

I pause exiting the room as she lay across my bike her head facing away. Long brown hair spilling over her bare back. I exhale slowly. Silently I thank God for this. This is exactly what I had wanted. Her hands clutch the fuel tank quietly, the robe is on her backwards keeping her covered but her back, the soft skin of her back I can't get my eyes off it.

Good thing I don't have to. I step up to her slowly setting the two different bottles down near her. "What are those for?"

"Color." I say. "Black for everything...I murmur as I gather up her book standing it up on it's end so I can see her drawing on the shelf by my mirror. "Then I'll go over the eyes of the raven and his wings with this...clear...but in a black light it glows so bright." He smiles.

"Don't you need to make a stencil?" She asks, and I'm pleased she's done her homework.

I shake my head gathering up my gun pulling it closer and grabbing my gloves and a towel before mounting the bike, sitting just behind her. "I free hand." I say softly pointing up to the photos on my mirror. "Always have." I scoot forward on the seat sitting behind her. She tenses. "I won't hurt you love."

"I know that." she doesn't sound so sure. I lay my gun over my lap, I know nervous when I see it. I crack my knuckles first then lower my hands to her back rubbing quietly. She lets out a soft groan as my calloused hands trail over her back with easy slow movements.

I just continue to rub her back for a few minutes and silence looms between us think and quiet. "We don't have to do this today." I say content to sit here and rub at her back for the rest of the night.

"Just ...rub my back for a few more minutes and then we'll start." she smiles looking back at me.

I continue to rub and smile down at her. "Okay love." I say softly giving into her. I bend into her rubbing slowly across her back. My hands are rough and I fail to see how she's enjoying this, but if she is I'll rub her back for ages. After a few minutes I pull my hands free of her soft skin. I sit back and wait patiently.

Her head turns back to me and those green eyes speak for what her mouth cannot. She nods to me and I look down grabbing my gloves and pulling them on my hands and then ready the tattoo gun. Most of my work is done in silence she's stock-still and quiet for the whole time. I offer to give her time to move stretch should she need it but she declines.

We're in this quite intimate exchange for two hours. I'm pulled away from her by a pull at the door. "Why's the damned door locked?" Lee. I groan shaking my head

"Damn it...Hang on Darlin." I say softly and stand grabbing a spray bottle of water to spay over her back slowly. I set the bottle down behind her. "Don't move." I say quietly almost finished with her tattoo and this. I make my way to the door and unlock it pushing it out to look the two men in the eyes. "What?"

"Why's the door locked it's never locked?" Lee steps up.

"Client." I say. "Requested privacy and that's what I'm giving..." I shake my head "Told Barn…" I motion to him "I didn't have any jobs for you all...now if you don't mind."

"I do mind." I roll my eyes Lee isn't helping as he presses past me into the shop. I shake my head and allow Barney in behind him and close the door.

A low whistle from Lee that garners him a dirty look as I walk past him to stand over her now lifting up the gun to continue to work on Callie's back. "Don't mind these jokers Darlin'," I glance to Lee. "Christmas is over and they ain't staying long."

"Funny." Lee says moving to sit on a couch made from the back bench seat of a 50's Chevy Bel-Air.

"Have you heard anything about this?" Barney holds out a folder and I sigh setting the gun down against the seat beside Callie and I shake my head.

"Sorry Darling I need a moment to indulge the boys here." I take the folder and grab my glasses out of my pocket flipping them open with one hand and sliding them onto my eyes. I open the folder looking over the photos and the map.

"It's fine." She says laying her cheek on the backs of her hands facing away from Lee who seems content to stare.

I look at Barney "Are you actually considering this?"

"Yeah I thought it looked equitable." He folds his arms seriously.

"I told him it was a bad idea...to many unknowns." Lee says finally turning his gaze away from my prize.

I nod slowly looking over the list of names and the payment. "Going to need a lot of equipment for this trip."

Barney nods and moves forward pointing to his list of supplies. "When you're mountain climbing you have to be prepared." he smiles at me and I nod stepping to the wall beside the mirror to lean back so I can keep my eyes on Callie. Barney looks at her and smiles leaning down. "That's nice." he says softly of the raven holding the ring on the bow.

"Thank you." she says softly. "Does it look like the picture?"

Barney looks up "This is Tool you're talking about...of course it does." he looks up at me. "What do you think."

Looking over the map again I shake my head "Don't go on this Mountain." I warn Barney. "It's just not the time of year."

Lee stands up and makes for the door "See I told you." he shifts "I want to get back home to my girl."

Barney nods "Go on..." he looks at me as Lee leaves out the door. "Are you sure?"

I sigh softly and roll the pages in the file over one by one. "Certain ...this is a bad idea for a vacation...no matter how..." what had he said "Equitable it is."

Barney nods and finds a seat near where she and I are and I hand him the file. I turn back to Callie and smile down at her. "Almost done so I'll get this last little bit on the ring done and then I'll change guns and do the outline of the clear."

She smiles up at me "Okay." she looks drawn out.

"I'll only be about ten more minutes...and then I'll bandage you up and get you some Tylenol babe."

She nods and closes her eyes as I sit behind her again pulling the pedal for the gun closer to my foot and step down on it to kick it on. Leaning over her back I continue to work on the diamond of the ring. I move slowly to check the rest of her back wiping away the assess ink. She moans as I run along another black line slowly around the tip of one wing. "Easy Darlin." I say softly with a frown "Almost done."

Barney is watching me I can feel it but don't even cast him a glance. She winces softly and I frown down "I'm sorry." I murmur quietly to her continuing the motion down around the wing tip that's resting on her shoulder blade. As I cross the bone she groans and I shake my head. "Done ...done." I take my foot off the pedal and lean back looking at Barney who smiles at me.

He stands slowly "Well I'll think on this vacation." he waves the folder at me glancing at her with a smile "You two..." he considers quietly his words "Have a good night."

"Nice to see you again." she says to him over her shoulder.

"You too miss." He turns making his way to the garage door. Opening it just enough to duck out and reach inside to press the button to allow it to go back down.

"Let me get you a bandage." I say quietly. Shifting off the bike to stand I step around my bench pulling out two sterile cloths to lay over her back. "You'll have to sleep on your stomach for a few nights." I shift back to her taping down the sterile bandages and then mount the bike behind her and sit there rubbing her sides slowly careful not to be too strong with my movements her back hurts even I know how sore one can feel after getting a tattoo...wired, but sore.

"I don't want to move." She mutters quietly into the fuel tank.

"Don't have to if you don't want to." I look out the windows of my garage and smile, it's getting dark. "It tiring for sure." I say softly "I have a couch if you want to lay down... or..." I debate what I'm saying, "I do have a bed." I offer in a soft tone. "I can stay on the couch."

She smiles "I just need a few minutes." she says slowly.

"Take your time." I shift slowly "Might not want to put your bra back on ...but a shirt for sure...Let me get you something." I hop off the bike and make for my stairs taking one glance at her, as she lay sprawled across the bike. I stop only a moment taking stock of her. Oh how beautiful the sight. She makes me flutter and I shake my head moving up the stairs pushing the hair back behind my ears.

When I return she's standing by the bike the robe still covering her front and she's looking at the bandage in the mirror. Stepping up to her I hold out one of my black button down shirts to her. "Wear this..." I suggest. "You need something loose and light." She takes it and I smile as she pulls one arm out of the robe and into the shirt. I turn as she changes.

"I'm sure you've seen it all before." She comments and I nod slowly with my back still facing her.

"Only with permission Love." I smirk.

"Okay." She says after only a moment, "I'm decent." I turn as she's buttoning up the last few top buttons of the shirt. I look at her and sigh. The sight of a woman in my shirt is sexy as hell. She looks delicious. "What?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts and I grin.

"Nothing...hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah...I could eat...I would like that Tylenol too." she says and I nod pointing her to the elevator.

My grin is plastered to my face as we walk. I hold open the door and smile at her as she steps inside. I lean down pressing the button for the second floor, my living quarters and stand in front of her looking at her. "So how was your first tattoo?"

"It wasn't quite as traumatic as I thought it was going to be." She replies as the elevator ascends to the next floor. "I'm sore yeah but it doesn't hurt."

"Give it some time...the adrenaline in your system is making it not hurt like it should." I say crossing my arms as the lift stops and the doors open. She looks at my meager little apartment. "This is it ..." I smile "Have a seat remotes there..."

She walks around the room slowly looking at some of the paintings on the walls. "Did you do all these?"

"Yeah." I say ducking into my kitchen and pulling cream de coco from the fridge and grabbing two-martini glasses. "Like chocolate?"

"I'm a girl aren't I?" she says from the next room and I take that as a yes. "Why?"

"Surprise."

"Oh really?" She asks with a chuckle in her voice.

I'm flat in my response. "Really."

"So what do I owe you for the tattoo?" I wince hopping she'd not ask me.

Mixing the drink slowly I pour the ingredients into the shaker. "Hang on a second." Pretending I didn't hear I cap the shaker and shake it slowly before pulling out the wire filter. I pull the lid off the shaker and lay the filter on top to wait. I rim the glasses with chocolate and spin them in chocolate powder before pouring the martini into the glass and setting a small piece of chocolate on the side of the rim.

Making my way back into the room I offer her the glass. "Callie" I smile.

"Tool." She likes repeating my name when I've said hers.

"Try this see what you think." she takes the glass hesitantly. "It's chocolate." My shitfaced grin is going to get me in trouble I can feel it.

"You did say something about liking Martinis." I grin and wait as she takes a sip. "Wow...i can't even taste the alcohol." I turn back to the kitchen to get mine.

"It's there." I say leaning on the doorframe holding my glass watching her as she continues to circle the room looking at the paintings and pictures of my work. She stops at one the picture of Barney's back and smiles.

"Very much like mine." As she speaks her hand trails up over the picture to run along the raven's wings.

"Indeed." I utter taking a sip of my drink. I turn back into the kitchen and kick on the oven. I've been ready for this all day. All I have to do is preheat the oven and everything is in one pan in the refrigerator. Chicken and rice something light, and a salad. I haven't cooked for a woman in ages and I'm not sure if what I'm doing isn't antiquated.

When I return she's sitting on the couch with the remote in her hands flipping through the channels quietly. She finds the BBC and to my surprise stops on Top Gear. I like this girl already. She removes a black band from her wrist and pulls her hair back slowly wincing as her shoulder blades come together.

"Easy." I step to her setting down the glass and reach for the band taking her hair in my hands. Pulling her hair back I tie it up on her head higher near the crown. I wear mine back low as most men with hair like mine do. Sitting back I adjust my glasses. I feel like a horrible man as I sit behind her leaned up on my knee, my other foot on the floor holding me up. She looks behind to me and we look at one another for a long time. "Gotta be careful." I have a grin on my face. "Don't want to eh..." I look down before meeting her gaze again. "Over extend yourself so soon."

She twists on the couch and looks up at me. "What is it about you?" I'm caught off guard by that question and give her a puzzled look. "I just ...I feel drawn to you somehow."

I shrug "I dunno." I have no real answers.

She eyes me and shifts up onto her knees putting us at an even level. I eye her closely as she reaches up touching my face. I flinch for a moment before allowing the touches. "You're hiding hurt."

I lower my eyes and smile cause I don't know what else to do. "I don't want to mess this up." I murmur. "I always mess it up."

She smiles. "How many times do you feel you've messed up?"

"More times than I can count." I'm shocked at how blatant I am around her, how completely unreserved. I lower my head "I'm sorry." I don't know why I'm apologizing.

"You don't have to be sorry to Me." she says and lowers her hand to run over my chest. "You fall in love so fast don't you?" My breath hitches at those words and I nod slowly closing my eyes looking down almost nervous at her touches. I close my eyes and sigh softly trying to compose myself but I'm very distracted. I open my eyes as I feel her hand on my cheek and she's inched closer to me. She kisses my lips but I don't kiss back. "Don't be afraid." She's right...I'm petrified.

Good God I'm so conflicted, and if she kisses me like that again I won't be able to restrain myself.


	2. Broken Bliss

Tooled up

Chapter 2: Broken Bliss

This chapter is a bit shorter as I just didn't have time to get around to it, I've been CRAZY busy and didn't think I would get such feedback from the first chapter.

Thanks so much guys and to answer some questions.

1. I don't like OCs on a general basis.

2. I am not fond of Gunner at all and felt him Unnecessary in the whole of the move to devote any of my emotions to him. I can't empathize with an adult man who needs a time out within 20 minutes of the open of the film. He's extremely flawed and selfish. Where as I know Tool is also flawed I feel Tools flaws aren't self-serving.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I reach across the bed to pull her warmth to me. As my hand fumbles through the sheets I am brought to a realization.

My head turns slowly and I press it down into my pillow as I sigh. I am alone. I close my eyes for a moment and try to ward off the guilt, the impending hurt that I've done it again. I've chased off a pretty thing before it even had a chance to get off the ground and become something.

The cold sheets are a hard realization that I didn't want to face again. One I was hoping I was done with for good.

I felt so much that I'd done it right. I hadn't pressed or fussed, I hadn't told her, I hadn't said that, the one thing I usually say to mess it up. I hadn't said Love. Not like that…I told her I loved her skin…I loved her eyes. I didn't say I loved her.

With a sigh I press myself up on the bed sitting in the sheets, pressing a hand to my head I shake quietly, alone and in my own misery.

Pressing back the hurt I stand grabbing my glasses to flip them onto my weak eyes. I make my way to the small washroom off my bedroom and leave the door open. Pushing up the toilet seat I press my arm to the wall resting my head on my forearm. I'm going to take a piss, and get on with my life.

"Hey!" I snap up. She stands at the bathroom door in my shirt long sexy legs below. She covers her eyes. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were um …doing that!" She reaches in and pulls the door closed. She speaks through the door. "I didn't know you were …Sorry!"

I smile softly. "S'all right darlin' I'll be right out." I chuckle brightly, and kick myself for the doubt, which I had instilled in myself when I awoke. I laugh softly to myself before moving on with what I had set out to do. Take a piss.

* * *

When I emerge from the bedroom into the living area, I can smell it. "Darlin?" I question as I circle around the small room into the kitchen. I find her in the kitchen at the stove. I lean up against the doorframe in just my boxers and smile. My hand reaches up and presses my long hair back.

"Hi." She smiles up at me and turns setting the small spatula aside and slides up to me wrapping her arms around my waist. My hand slides thoughtfully up her arm.

"Thought you were gone." I say honestly there is worry soaked in my gravely voice.

"Well I'm not." She says breaking out of my arms to go back to cooking. "Hope you like steak and eggs." She smiles softly. "Had to run down to the corner market early to get the stuff. " She says easily lifting up one of the steaks turning it over in the pan before lifting it up and setting it down on the plate. "I hope you like it."

Stepping around her I lean down kissing her cheek. "Looks delicious."

With a smile and a giggle she nods. "Now tell me about the food…" she turns her head to kiss my lips and I smirk.

"It looks great too." I smile shifting away with the plate to the table grabbing up the spoon that's under the eggs, which lay in a small bowl on the table. I eat slowly, the knife in my hand cutting at the steak so I can savor it. Every time she turns around I turn to watch her. She's more than I could have ever asked for. "You didn't have to do all this Callie." I smile up at her as she brings me a mug of coffee.

With a kiss to my forehead she turns to the stove to retrieve her plate. "I wanted to." She says sitting down slowly.

"I'm not complaining, you just didn't have to." I take a bite to keep myself from prattling too much. She nods and lifts up her coffee sitting forward in her seat not wanting to sit back against her fresh tattoo. With a swallow I lift up my coffee "How does it feel?" I ask softly.

"Sore." She says firmly. "But I'll be alright." She crosses her legs under the table and one of her feet is running up and down my calf.

"I'll rub some lotion on it in a few minutes…." I smile taking a small sip of my coffee. "It's Monday do you have to work?"

"I uh…. no…I don't have a job." She says softly looking out the window of my small kitchenette.

"What do ya do then?" I shift slowly as her leg lowers from my calf. "You don't have to answer that."

"No it's fine…my dad….He has all this cash says I never have to work again." She shrugs "So I just …kind of live." She smiles "I go to art school…I paint." She smiles.

"What kind of work is your father into?"

"Oh car parts for import cars." She smiles. "I use to paint the different types of cars that would come in from time to time…some are so beautiful. This Porche 911 was my favorite …he bought me one when I was twenty."

I nod slowly "I'd love to see your paintings sometime." I smile and make note to background check her father. Someone with that kind of cash would likely background check me so I want to be two steps ahead of the game if he confronts me, if this gets that far.

"Tool?" I look up to meet her eyes "I said we could stop by my loft later if you wanted to." She smiles at me.

"Yeah that sounds… Nice doll…that sounds very nice." I smile and take another bite of my steak and reach for a piece of toast.

"Thanks." She smiles at me and I lift up my coffee and take a sip and swallow before speaking.

"For what love?" I wait quietly setting the cup down my hand finding a spot to the left of my plate to rest on the table. Her hand slinks forward taking my own in hers.

"For everything." She smiles at me reaching up to run her other hand through my hair. I smile and kick my chair back slightly drawing her to myself. She crawls into my lap and I lavis her with kisses. Her hands fumble with my glasses and she sets them on the table as our bodies wrap around one another. My hands press up her legs and under the shirt to reach up her toned stomach to touch her breasts beneath.

Footsteps force my eyes open and the voice makes me pull my hands free of her clothing. "Hey Tool the door was- JESUS!" It's Chrismtas.

Callie freezes in my arms. I shake my head. "I'll be downstairs Meet me!" Christmas growls. I hadn't even heard the elevator.

Callie looks into my eyes and giggles but I'm not amused. "I'm going to kill him." I move her back and she stands I press against the table to move back to stand myself.

"No you won't." She laughs.

"Kill him." I repeat and move to my room to grab some pants.

* * *

I'm buttoning my shirt as I enter my shop. Callie has chosen to stay upstairs. "You are going to learn to fucking knock." I mutter and move to my work table just in front of my bike grabbing my pipe.

"Look how many times has a girl Ever stayed the night? The WHOLE night?" Christmas smirks "Nice work." He laughs at me and I nod as I stand there prepping my pipe with a sigh.

I shift back slowly. "What is it Christmas?"

"About that Job…" he shakes his head "I need you to help me talk Barn out of it…he's really considering this…but I don't know."

"It's not a smart move….who's the mark?" I ask.

"A Scotsman, who owns the whole place…Montgomery, rich guy."

"What do we know about him?" I shift slowly back leaning against my table.

"He's married…wife ...one daughter, she's 27 out of there first chance she got I guess…" he sighs "He works in high end car parts, but it's a front for money laundering income he receives from parting out boosted cars." He mutters. "He's also got a big stash of illegal goods, car boosting supplies, and the like."

"So he's working in boosted cars…selling the parts for money." I sigh shifting "Montgonery…business man huh?" I shake my head "That's Callie's last name." I murmur.

"The girl?" Christmas looks up to the elevator "No way."

"Said she lives on her father's money." I ache "twenty seven." I shake my head "She said that he deals in cars. I want to check this out before you and Barney make a move and screw this up." I turn to Christmas and look him in the eyes as I light my pipe. "I want you both to hold off until I get your more information." I said.

Christmas looks up at me "You sure you want me to leave you with her?"

"She won't hurt me…I think she's innocent of all this."

"I think you're too close to the situation….we'll be watching." I nod knowing I cannot stop that. "I'll find what I can." I murmur.

"Be careful." He says softly. I nod slowly and grab his arm pulling him closer.

"Callista Montgomery." I murmur. "Background her for me I need to know as soon as possible text me when you know if it's her or not..."

"What will you do in the meantime?"

"I think the flea market is in order." Christmas smiled.

"We'll be there to keep an eye on the two of you." He nodded. I look down shaking my head "Hey." I look up at him "It's going to be fine…I'm sure this is all some odd coincidence."

I nod slowly "Suppose."

"You and Barney with women….I swear to God you're all a little insane you know?"

"You aren't?"

Christmas thinks about it. "No I fight for what's mine." I nod as he turns "You fight to try to keep something you've never been able to have, and Barn fights for what isn't his in the first place." He sighs shifting to leave. "We're a right group."

I nod "I'll have my phone you can text or call me if you need me"

With a nod he turns smacking my arm and within a few moments he's out the door. I sigh outwardly and shake my head lifting my pipe to draw out a slow drag and lean against the wall a moment shutting my eyes I tip my lips to my right and blow the sweet smoke from my lungs.

"Tool?" She stood at the top of the small landing up on the second floor where the elevator stops to meet my small loft. "Are you coming back baby?"

I smile up at her "Sure darling." I smile I don't believe for a moment she's trying to confuse me, trick me, or take anything from me. I know that might bite me in the ass, but I'm not ready to believe it just yet. "Hey …" I motion a hand up to her and smile "Lets go to the flea market."

"I love that place!" She turns "I'll get my purse!" she giggles and retreats back into my loft. She wouldn't, couldn't be working against me, us. I shake my head.

"Better get your clothes!" I call and stride to the elevator pipe in hand. My chuckles can be heard as I ride the elevator up. I'll hide my doubt.

For now.


	3. Fairlane and Fire

Tooled Up

Chapter 3: Fairlane and Fire

this is slow going...reviews will help me write I promise you...

* * *

She's a few feet ahead of me, hair drawn back as she looks into a small booth filled with little trinkets. I smile as I watch the wind blow her skirt around her ankles. She can't be part of this, there's no possible way. I cannot believe I even want to consider it.

"Tool?" She looks up at me. "You coming?" Those eyes are bright and sweet.

I give a slow nod and follow her still a few strides behind, hands deep in the pockets of my jeans. I have one hand on a small switchblade, and the other on a small pistol. I have this sneaking suspicion that something's going to happen. I don't think she's the catalyst though, she has to be bait or something, unknowing bait. That makes me sick to my stomach.

"Oh wow!" She lifts up a book and smiles at it. "I'll take it." She says to the woman and reaches in her bag pulling out a few dollars to pay the woman. "Look it's a sketch book." The joy in her voice pleases me so much. "And look." She turns it over.

"It's a raven." There is a beat in my heart before I continue. "It's very beautiful…" One hand releases off my pocket knife and my hand exits my pocket. I reach up knowing full well I've become to close to the situation, and I stroke her hair back behind her ears. I'm compromised, and what's worse is that I knowingly acknowledge it. I draw her by the shoulder to me and give her a sideways sort of hug.

"Thank you…" she smiles at me with such grace I can't help but think this is a dream. Don't ever wake me. She's looking up at me and I lean down and we kiss before parting slowly.

They think I don't know where they are. Christmas is across the isle to the south at another booth looking at pocket knives. Barn, is terrible at surveillance, he's hanging out down the stretch about forty yards at a booth that has books, comics, and toys. He looks out of place. Good luck telling him that.

"Did you hear what I said?" I'm snapped back to her now to realize I had been day dreaming again and shake my head.

"Sorry darlin' …I got distracted. It won't happen again." I mean that. Maybe I am getting old; my mind is starting to wander.

"I said did you want anything?" I smile as she picks up a piece of hard candy from another booth.

Shaking my head I chuckle. "Nah darlin' you go on." I shuffle my hand back into my pocket. She buys a pound of salt-water taffy and I smirk. "Black walnut huh?"

"It's my favorite!" I make a mental note. "So good you could just eat a whole bag." She giggles and it thrills me.

"Thought I was your favorite…" I chuckle meeting her gaze. She smiles up at me then seems to look past me.

"Hey isn't that your friend?" I roll my eyes when she's looking away. "Hey!" She's in a jog over to where Barn is standing. "Hey you're the guy I met outside the diner."

"Yeah suppose I am…Hey Tool."

"Hey." I shake my head in his direction when she's not looking; he'd intended to be seen.

"So what are you two love birds doing out and about on a day like today?"

"We're just shopping around." She offers him up some taffy. The 'love birds' bit doesn't even phase her. God she's perfect.

"No thanks." Barn smirks and turns looking back around "Just looking at ya know .." He lifts a random comic book reading the cover. "Just seeing what Batman's been up to." He flashes the cover at her and she laughs.

I roll my eyes and move slightly to the left thumbing over the graphic novels. I pull a few random titles; Watchemen, and From Hell. Both stunningly drawn and written stories. Turning to the vendor I offer him up payment for both books and turn folding them under an arm.

"So…" I am trying to draw the conversation along. "This just about covers the whole place…what should we do now Callie-cat?" She looks at me and giggles, and I flush; pet name number one, accomplished.

She smiles "I dunno what you got in mind?" Her eyes are lit up like the warm sun, and I can't break from them. She draws forward and kisses me right in front of Barney; I return the kiss but break it after a moment, to be polite.

"I think we should rent a movie and head back…Hey barn you want to join us?" This is a way to not only continue our conversation, but to inform Barney as to where we're headed next.

"Nah you two go have fun…" He waves us off moving around the booth to look at more comics. "I'll see you around."

"See ya!" Callie scoots closer to me putting her items in her bag and then reaches over sliding her hand around my elbow. I'm clutching the books under my other arm and just stride easily along. "You seem distracted."

"Hmm?" I shake my head "Oh Darlin' it's nothing really." I add a smile to look convincing. "I'm just distracted."

"Oh wow!" She exclaims as we round the corner. There it sits, this old muscle car, and boy does it need some love. As we approach the old worn out thing she breaks from my arm and scurries around it. "Oh man it's been years…"

"Nice." I say softly. "Ford…" I trail around the back of the vehicle and shake my head at its sorry state. "Fairlane…" I murmur with affection.

"God it's got a 428." She runs her hands over the long black hood scoop. A 428 for those who don't know is the engine block. It's not uncommon but to find one, but finding one that isn't cracked is feat. She lifts the hood to be disappointed, because it's empty. No transmission from what I can tell either.

"It's pretty Darlin." I nod "Probably one hot looker in her day." I lean back slightly and watch her eyes as the bright sparkle I love seems to drain away; in part from the disappointment that the engine is gone. The hood tags are the remnant of what once was.

Lifting her head Callie smiles at me and tips her head backwards a bit. "Is this your car?" She asks a man who sits lazily in a lawn chair.

Lifting the brim of his hat up he blinks then pushes up off his knees to stand. "Sure is Miss…what can I do for ya?"

"How much?" she asks. "And don't bullshit me either." Her seriousness is adorable. I chuckle at how forward she is but look to the young man.

"Why would I do that?" He smirks and extends his hand to me and I point to Callie. He moves his hand to her and they shake hands. First rule of sales, deal with the woman, they control the happiness.

After pleasantries he looks up at me. "Your that Tool fella aren't ya?"

"I've been called worse." I assure him and look back at Callie. "So how much do you want for it?"

"I'll take a grand for the chassis." He motions. "Good fenders, doors …seats are mostly intact." The man explains.

"Yeah…" Callie doesn't sound as sure as he does. The driver side door is open in an instant, and after fighting the seat to lean forward she's crawled into the back. Kneeling in the backseat she pulls the bench up to look. She turns back "Mice are in the seats, has this been kept in a barn?"

"For a year after my dad died." He replies evenly. "Mom had bills; someone suggested I sell it for parts. I sold the engine to some guy in Illinois, he took the transmission too. It's a 69' but I thought maybe it would be worth at least a grand without the engine."

Callie nods and puts her soft hand to her little chin thinking, considering. "I'll give you 850 for the chassis but no more…it's not worth more than that with the interior so bruised up. That is if there's a clean title."

"Yeah there's a title…" The man is quiet for a long time and then he smiles and nods. "Sure thing…I take cash."

"I'll have to run to an ATM." She says softly. "Can you have the title ready when I get back?"

The man nods. I slide my arm around her back and coax her along. "Come on Cal, I'll take ya to the Bank then we can arranged to have it towed." She smiles at me and turns taking my hand. "I think Cherry Red what do you think?"

I give a moment of thought. "I kind of see her in black with red pin striping." I smile.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone with a Steady hand now would ya?"

"I can think of one." I say with a smile. My head darts up, and I realize that I haven't been keeping track of what's going on around me for the past 20 minutes. Christmas, I can't spot him, and Barney is no where to be found. "Come on Darlin' let's get out of here."

"Is something wrong?" She looks up at me and I can't lie to those eyes.

"Nah Darlin its fine." I usher her quickly back to my bike and hand her my books to put in her bag. She looks worried and starts looking around. I'm trying not to give myself away. "What's the matter darlin'?"

"I …I'm not sure…I just …something's not right." She quickened her pace.

"Agreed." My eyes thin as I survey the area and I find myself distracted as if frozen.

"Tool…" She's seated on the back of my bike. Her arms wrap around my middle and she whispers. "Let's go."

"Yeah…Yeah you're right doll." Turning I try to judge my surroundings once more as I fumble with the keys in my pocket. "Hang on." I straddle the bike and feel her grasp around me tighten as she scoots forward. My right hand reaches to press the keys into the ignition and my other hand reaches at my middle rubbing her arm, a show of comfort. "Hold tight."

"I won't let go." She assures me.

As we pull out onto the main highway I can now see Barney's truck ahead of me. I pull up farther and I wave slightly. He nods at me and motions me on, so I'm headed to the shop. If Barn and Christmas, who's hanging out the passenger window, decide to follow me, so be it.

I'll send a buddy back for the keys and title to the Fairlane, someone not affiliated with us, someone who can manage to get it somewhere safe. "Callie?"

"Yea?" She asks holding tightly.

"You've got to tell me more about your father; I think. I dunno doll; something is not right." I'm speaking loudly over the roar of my bike.

She squeezes me tighter, and its fear that compels her to do so, fear. I know she's not against me; she's come to me for protection. She and I need to have a long serious talk, and it's not going to be pretty and it's going to be hard to watch her cry, because my questions will be the cause.

I'll be damned if I let her down. I won't let my Callie down.

My Callie….

Mine…

* * *

To be continued

** Notes and Review questions: **

_Tool is struggling with a number of important things here. One emotional distress. Two the fact he's most likely being played. and Three that he's being played blindly. There's also still doubt as to Callie's motives, and tools need not to want to believe it's her. He's lost his objectivity at this point, what would you do if you were tool? What would be your course of actions? Do you think Callie is the bait, the spy, or is she just a helpless victim? Think of these questions as you review! _


End file.
